


The Two-For-One Special

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [22]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, multiple phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenton continues to be emotional over multiple Phantoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two-For-One Special

“Fenton. Fent– stop crying. We cant’ do anything if you don’t stop crying.”

“I–I–” Fenton swiped at the tears blurring his vision, dabbing at his eyes so he could clearly see both Phantoms standing before him. “I ca–can’t. Too h–h–hap–appy.”

“Fenton. Slow breaths. Short inhale, long exhale.” Phantom breathed slow and deep, trying to get Fenton to do the same through the gasping sobs, while his doppelganger rubbed circles across Fenton’s back.

Phantom sighed and consoled himself with the idea that one day Fenton wouldn’t be moved to tears at the prospect of duplicated Phantoms joining them in bed.


End file.
